PHOTOBOOTH
by Divinely Insane
Summary: A GaaxNaru twoshot.Yaoiboy loves boy Don't like don't read.First chapy sex in a photobooth in the mall.Second chapy threesome with GaaxSasuxNaru with bondage,forplaywhip cream,strawberri,cherri,chocolate,and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi-Night why are you writing this?  
You still haven't finished bloodtears! 

Night-I know.But this is only a oneshot.  
It was nagging at me,so i had to write it.  
Don't kill me -hides in corner-

Itachi--shake's head and sigh's- I wont kill you.  
But i might change my mind if you don't start working on bloodtears. -glares at Night-

Night--runs to desk,takes out bloodtears,and starts writing-

Itachi--looks around- Hey.Were's Gaara?

Night--evil grin- I forget about him and Naruto in the pho--clamps hand over mouth,grabs camera and runs-

Itachi-l-ooks confused,shakes head,and snaps out of it-  
Ok well enjoy this oneshot fanfic,while i go find Night,and see what she was talking about -runs after Night-

a gaaxnaru oneshot

PHOTO-BOOTH

Gaara woke up,just as Naruto rolled over and cuddled up to him.Gaara smiled at his lover.He gently laid his hand on Naruto's Blond hair and ruffled it a bit."Come on Naruto,time to get up."Gaara whispered.He was rewarded with a grumble from the sleeping blond.The red head giggled as the blond turned over,still complaining about it being to Early.

Gaara slipped out of bed,and stretched.He grabbed some clean cloths,and headed toward the bathroom.He turned the hot water on,and stepped in.

Naruto heard the shower going,and groaned.He slowly got out of bed,and grabbed some clean cloths,then went to the bathroom.

"So your finally awake huh?"Gaara said when Naruto walked in."No thanks to you."Naruto snapped.Gaara just laughed.Naruto set his cloths down,and started brushing his teeth.

When Gaara was finished,he and Naruto switched places(Naruto was getting in the shower,and Gaara was brushing his teeth).

"So we have nothing planed for the day.What do you say to going to the mall?"Gaara had asked while pulling his pants up.

"Ya i'd love to go to the mall.I need to get something."Gaara cocked his head."What do you need.We're not out of anything yet."

Naruto shut the shower off and grabbed a towel.He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower,dripping wet.(-drool-)

Gaara watched the water drip from Naruto's blond hair.His eye's slowly went to the blond's well muscled chest.Gaara licked his lips as he watched the water droplets,from the blond hair,fall and slide down the boy's chest.(god wouldn't that be a nice sight)

"Gaara are you listening to me or are you just being a pervert?"Gaara snapped out of it and looked at Naruto,he had his hands on his hips,and a little pout on his face.

"Sorry Naruto.What were you saying"Naruto sighed and started getting dressed."Pervert.I was saying,you will have to wait and see what i need to get."

Gaara seen a very light blush come to the blond's face.The red head stepped up to the blond,and pushed him up against the wall,with his hands on either side of the blond boys head.Their face's only inch's apart.Naruto's mouth was slightly open.He was trapped and he knew it.

Gaara grinned."I don't want to wait.Tell me now...or..."Gaara paused for a moment,then grinned."Or face the consequence's."

Naruto gulped.He began to open his mouth to speak,but Gaara had other plans.He smashed both of their lips together,and slipped his tongue in Naruto's wet cavern,exploring every inch,and soon coxing Naruto's tongue out of his mouth to do the same to Gaara's own wet cavern.

When they pulled away for air,Naruto took a deep breath."What if i don't tell you?What are you going to do."Gaara just grinned,and ran his hand up Naruto's thigh,and his grin widened,when he felt Naruto's arousal.

"Nothing,much.Except fuck you,until you are bedridden for a week,and then fuck you some more."

Naruto gasped,and Gaara shoved his tongue down the blonds throat.

Naruto brought his hands to Gaara's chest and pushed him away.

"Alright.Alright.I'll tell you."Gaara smirked,and Naruto turned his head,blushing deeply."I,I wanted to buy s-some ch-chains and some ch-chocolate."(oh,there's nothing like bondage,with some chocolate.You all agree right?)

Gaara's jaw dropped,and some very perverted idea's came to his mind."Damn Naruto.I didn't know you were kinky like that."The blond's blush,only deepened.

"Well,i'v wanted to do things like that for a while now."

He turned,and looked at the red head,who was staring off into space,with a nosebleed.Naruto cocked his head.

"um,Gaara?Are you ok?" "uh,oh what."It was then that Gaara realized his nose was bleeding.He put a hand to his nose and took a step back.

"I-I'm fine.Hurry up,so we can get going."With that said,Gaara turned around and ran out of the bathroom,still holding his nose.Naruto shook his head."Pervert."he called after Gaara,with a smile on his face.

"Man that was close."Gaara said to himself,as he sat in the kitchen.His nosebleed had stopped."God,i'm such a perv." "Hey,who can blame you.Fantasizing about sexy me."Gaara looked at Naruto,and blushed."Are you ready now?or is your nose going to start bleeding again?"Naruto asked.

He chuckled,as Gaara glared at him."I think i have that under control."Naruto cocked his head."What don't you have under control?" "N-Nothing.Let's just get going."Naruto shrugged,and they walked out to the car,and drove to the mall.

Gaara was driving,and Naruto rode on the passenger side.Naruto looked over at Gaara and he seen that his lover was rather nervous.

Naruto's gaze just happened to slide toward Gaara's crotch.He grinned,when he seen a slight bulge in the other's pants.

The blond brought his attention to the window,and stared out it,while slowly reaching over with his left hand,and began molesting Gaara.

The red head tensed up,and try-ed to swallow,when he felt Naruto rubbing his thigh."u-um,Naruto?" "Yes?"the blond responded still looking out the window with an Innocent look on his face.Gaara gulped,and try-ed to speak,but was silenced when Naruto's hand began rubbing his member."Could you please stop doing that?"Said boy,stopped,but kept his hand were it was.He turned and faced the red head,with a smirk on his face.

"Stop what?Doing this?"He began his molesting him again,making Gaara moan."Y-Yes,th-that."Gaara managed to get out,before moaning again.

"I'm sorry Gaara,but my hand seems to have a mind of it's own."Gaara let out another pleasure-able moan."I s-swear,if you d-don't stop i will r-rape you i-in this car!"Gaara said while turning red.

"As much fun as that sounds,it'll have to wait.Cause we are at the mall."

They parked,and Naruto jumped out of the car before Gaara had a chance to grab him,and pull him in the back.

Gaara took a deep breath,and try-ed to calm himself down.'Ok,think none sexy thoughts.Picture gai in nothing but a speed-o.'(It's not a pretty thought,unless your a gai fan.I'm not and it made me sick.Sorry gai fans don't mean nothing by it).Gaara thought,then shivered at the thought.He could feel his erect member start to go down.

When he was good enough(he's still hard,but not noticeable hard),he stepped out and him and Naruto walked into the mall.

"So what did you think about"Naruto asked."um.It's rather disturbing,but it worked." "Well what was it?Tell me."Gaara took a deep breath."Ok.I pictured Gai in nothing but a speed-o."They both shuddered at the image.

"Ya that's a little disturbing."Naruto grinned."Why not picture me chained to the bed."He stopped when he seen Gaara's face flush a pretty pink.

Naruto's grin widened.He whispered in Gaara's ear."And you putting melted chocolate all over my naked body,then molesting me with your tongue."

Naruto knew Gaara was getting hard as he pictured it.The blond laughed,and Gaara glared at him.'Oh,it's on now.'The red head thought.

Gaara looked around,and spotted a photo-booth near by.'Perfect.'He thought,as he grinned manically.

Naruto seen this and took a step back.."Uh Gaara?"The red head just ignored him,grabbed the blond's wrist,and dragged him over to the photo-booth.

Gaara pulled back the black curtain."Get in there."He growled as he pushed Naruto in.He followed,and shut the black curtain,then he put some money in and turned to face Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something,but Gaara brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.He took advantage of the blond boy's slightly open mouth,and slipped his tongue in,exploring every inch of Naruto's wet cavern.

Naruto pulled away breathing hard.Gaara brought his mouth to Naruto's neck,and started licking,biting,and sucking on it.

Naruto moaned.Then he realized were they were at."Gaara...we cant...not here..."He said between moans.

Gaara stopped molesting Naruto's neck,and look at the blond boy's face.

Gaara grinned,leaned close and whispered in Naruto's ear."It's all your fault you know."

Naruto shivered when he felt Gaara's hot breath ghost across his flesh.

"M-My fault?"He stuttered.

Gaara grinned,and grabbed Naruto's wrist."Yes.It's all your fault,that i'm like this.And now it's payback."

As he told Naruto this he dragged the blond boy's hand to his hardened erection.

Naruto gasped,when his hand was pressed against his lover's crotch.

Gaara smirked,and slammed their lips together,then shoved his tongue down the other's throat.

Naruto moaned.He puled his hand away from Gaara's groin,and wrapped his arms around the red heads neck.

Gaara pulled Naruto up,and switched place's.The red head sat down,and put his hands on the blonds hips,then pulled him forward,and made him straddle the red head.

Naruto took advantage of the position he was in,and he begin to grind their hips together.

Gaara pulled away from the kiss,and threw his head back,and moaned loudly.

Everyone around the photo-booth,heard their moans.The parents covered their children's ear's,and quickly left.While the young,and a few older couples would snicker,and walk away.As for the other's they just ignored them and continued on their way.

"I need you in me."Naruto whispered.Gaara smiled."You must not scream to loud."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest,but was silenced when Gaara started to molest his neck.

Gaara started to slip Naruto's shirt off,but the blond had stopped him.

"No Gaara.Just fuck me now.We'll need are cloths on for a quick get away after this."

The red head nodded,and kissed Naruto on the lips.

His hands wandered down to the blonds pants,and skillfully undid them,and pulled both his pants and boxer's down to his knees.

Gaara leaned down and gently ran his tongue over Naruto's hard shaft,licking up his precum.

Naruto shivered and put his hands on the red heads face,pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I want us to cum together,Gaara."Naruto said.

The blond unzipped his lover's pants,and pulled out the red heads hardened,member.

Naruto stood up and turned around,so his back was to Gaara.Then he looked back at his lover with pleading eyes.

"Please Gaara.I want to you to fuck me fast and hard.No stretching,i'll be fine."

Gaara nodded.He grabbed Naruto by his waist,and pulled him onto his lap.

Without warning Gaara slammed into Naruto's entrance,hitting his prostate on the first try,making the blond boy see star's.

Gaara wrapped his arm's around his lover's waist,while repeatly,thrusting into him,fast and hard.

Naruto leaned his head back,and kissed Gaara.

Their moans,were muffled by their kiss,but the people outside the photo-booth,still heard them.

Gaara felt his climax coming,so he grabbed Naruto's shaft and begin pumping in time with his thrusting.

Only a few minutes later they had cum together,screaming another's name.

Breathing hard and panting Naruto leaned his head back an Gaara's shoulder,and Gaara laid his head on Naruto's head.

"I love you."Naruto whispered.

Gaara smiled."I love you to.Do you feel better now?"

"Yes.I'm glade i got you horny." "And why's that?"

Naruto smiled."Cuz,that was really fun."

Gaara laughed,and kissed Naruto on his head.

"Would you like to go another round?"Gaara asked.

Naruto blushed,and Gaara smirked.

They were about to kiss,when they heard their name's being called.

"Is that Ino?"Naruto asked.Gaara shrugged.

They heard their names being called once again.

Ino and Sakura were walking by when they heard Naruto and Gaara scream one another's name's.

The two girls looked at one another,then Ino called to the two boys.

A moment later she called out again.

Both boys cursed under their breath.

Naruto,and Gaara quickly pulled up their pants,and left,leaving on the opposite side of the two females.

Sakura seen the boys running.She turned to Ino,who had pulled the black curtain back,and was staring inside.

"What the fuck were they doing in there?"Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head.Then she spotted the photo's that were taken.

Ino turned and faced Sakura.The pink haired girl had a major nosebleed.

When the blond girl seen what the other female was looking at she began drooling.

Naruto and Gaara quickly went back to their place,and yet again screwed one another.

Sakura and Ino,grabbed the yaoi photo's,and went running back to Ino's house,split the photo's between them,and added them to their collection.

Night--nosebleeding- I got some good picks.

Itachi-I still cant believe you made them do that.

Night--grinning like crazy-

Itachi-You know they are going to kill you,when they get here.

Night-Ya i know.But it was so worth it.I'm such a perv.

Itachi--sighs and shakes head-

Gaara--comes storming in-

Naruto--is right behind Gaara-

Naruto/Gaara-YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Night-eepp!-runs behind Kankuro,and Agito-

Itachi-told ya so

Night-shut up

Gaara--grabs flame thrower-

Naruto--grabs machine gun-

Night-shit!-runs away-

Gaara/Naruto--runs after Night-Get back here BITCH!

Night--runs to Agito,and Kankuro-

Naruto-Hey.Why are they here?

Gaara-Ya.Agito isn't even from this show

Night-They are here because i love them.I also promised Kankuro he could have Kiba in one of my up coming fanfics.

Naruto/Gaara--raises weapons ready to fire-

Night--reaches up,and switch's Agito's eye patch to to his other eye-Dark side of Agito,knock them out,but don't kill them.I still love them

Agto--evil grin.Proceeds to go after Gaara,and Naruto-

Gaara/Naruto-Oh shit!-drops weapons and runs-

Kankuro-That was harsh

Night-Ya but it had to be done.I need to stay alive to finish bloodtears.

Itachi--nods-Yes you do

Agito--comes back-They wont bother you for at least a few hours

Night-Thanks Agito-hugs him-

Kankuro/Itachi-What about us?

Night--hugs then both.turns to reader's-Before i forget.I am having a vote for the next oneshot.The voting will end on 11-25-07.So you have 10 days to vote.The one with the most votes will win.Here are your choices.

1-bondage/chocolate

2-bondage/bathtub

3-bondage/sword(would be very kinky)

4-7 minutes in heaven

5-truth or dare

6-A threesome between Naruto/Gaara/Sasuke.In that order.(got idea from a pic,you can find it at can vote by review,or p.m. me.Include the tittle of the oneshot,and who you would like to see as the main character's.(naruto only please).Remember you only have until 11-25-07.

Itachi-Are you forgetting something?

Night-...What?

Itachi-Bloodtears

Night-oh right-runs to desk,and starts writing-

Itachi--shakes head-Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot,as much as she did writing it.


	2. studying

Itachi-Why are you writing this again? 

Night-Cuz it's fun,and i'm a perv.-stick's tongue out at Itachi-Ok so well,the threesome won out,but i had some ppl want a combo,between the bondage/chocolate,and a threesome.Well that put some idea's in my head.

Itachi-Ya i bet it did.

Night-Shut Itachi.Any way,enjoy the chocolate/bondage threesome,between Gaara/Sasuke/Naruto.This is my first time at a threesome,bondage,and for-play,so be nice,i tried,and i'm proud at how it turned out,so enjoy.

Studying

"Come on Gaara. We promised Sasuke we would be over at his place an hour ago." Naruto whined.

Gaara just ignored him,and continued to shift threw his closet with one hand, and holding his towel around his waist with the other.

"I know Naruto. But it doesn't't't help if i have nothing to wear. I thought you did laundry this week."

"I um kinda forgot to. Sorry." Naruto took a step back when Gaara turned around and glared at him.

The red head sighed and shook his head."Now what am i going to wear."

"Just wear some of my cloth's. Better yet,just wear that towel instead. I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't't mind at all." Naruto said with a seductive smile on his face.

Gaara's face turned a little pink.

Naruto stepped up behind Gaara, and wrapped his arm's around the red head's waist."Whatever you decide hurry up before i get other idea's in my head,and not study at all."Naruto nipped at Gaara's neck,and licked the shell of his ear,making the other boy's eye's close slightly,and a shiver run down his spine.

The blond took a step back,as the red head spun around grinning.

"You are so going to pay for not doing the laundry this week,and making me go over there in a towel."

"I said you could were some of my cloths."

"No i'm starting to like the idea i'm getting of your punishment." Gaara relied with an evil grin.

They left their place,and drove to Sasuke's.

----In the car----

Once again,Naruto began molesting Gaara.

The red head turned his attion to the blond boy and smirked.

He let out a moan as Naruto undid the towel,and began to gently stroke the red head's hard shaft.

Gaara graped Naruto's blond hair,and pulled his face to his,and crashed their lip's together in a lustful kiss.

Gaara kept one eye on the road,and forced his tongue in the blond's mouth making him moan.

The red head pulled the blond away,and looked him in the eye's,and smiled slightly.

Gaara brought Naruto's face to his shaft.

"Suck."

Naruto looked at Gaara and grinned.The blond lowered his head and slowly traced his tongue over Gaara's slit, making him moan out in pleasure.

Naruto grinned,and took Gaara's shaft completely in his mouth.

Gaara gasped when his erection was taken into Naruto's warm wet cavern.

Slowly,the blond ran his tongue up and down his lover's shaft.

Grinning,Naruto deep throated Gaara,and began sucking him softly.

The red head screamed,and his grip on the blond hair tightened.

Naruto hummed,and began bobbing his head up and down.He ran his tongue over Gaara's slit once again tasting his lover's pre cum,and smiled.

Knowing they were almost to Sasuke's place,Naruto started sucking hard on Gaara's shaft,and squeezed his ball sack,making his lover scream.

Gaara knew he was close to his climax,so he pushed Naruto's head down making him deep throat him once again.

Naruto also knew his climax was coming,so he began moaning while deep throating him.

The vibrations from Naruto's throat were enough to bring him over the edge.

The red head dug his nails into the scalp of his lover as he spilled his seed into the blond boy's mouth.

Naruto swallowed and licked what had spilled out of his mouth.

Gaara sighed,and smiled."That was fun."

Naruto grinned and responded."Ya it was."

They pulled up to Sasuke's house,and Gaara tied his towel back around his waist,before he stepped out of the car.

Both the red head,and the blond walked up to Sasuke's house,and knocked on the door.

The raven haired boy answered.

"It's about ti-" He his jaw dropped at the sight of Gaara wearing nothing but i towel.

Gaara smirked,and Naruto chuckled.

"Ya sorry.Naruto forgot to laundry,so i had to come here in a towel.Hope that's fine."Gaara said still smirking.

"Ya it's in."They walked in,and Sasuke's eye's followed behind Gaara.

"Nice ass Gaara."

"Thank you Sasuke.Oh Naruto.Before i forget,i have to talk to Sasuke for a minute.Go on and head up to the bed room,and we'll be there in a second."

They blond shrugged and went up stair's.

When Naruto was out of hearing range,Gaara turned and looked at Sasuke,who was looking down at the red head's groin.

"Sasuke."Gaara purred

"Yes?" The raven looked up blushing a little.

"I need your help on something." Evil grin spread out across Gaara's lips.

"What do you need help with?"

"Getting Naruto back,for making me wear a towel.You will get something out of it."

"What do i get before i agree."

"Well first off,do you have any rope or hand cuff's?"

"Yes i have both."

"Good.I want to punish him in my own way.I also want you to help join in an the fun as well. That will be your payment.A threesome,with bondage."

"Throw in some chocolate/whip cream/strawberries/cherries,and you have a deal."

"Sounds like a plan to me."They both smiled.

"Ok. Go and get the rope,and hand cuff's,and i'll go get everything else from the kitchen.Then we will go surprise Naruto."Gaara said. Sasuke nodded,and they both went in opposite directions.

Sasuke went to a closet,and pulled down a box.He opened it,and smiled as he pulled out a long piece of rope,and purple fluffy hand cuff's.

He put the box back up,gathered the objects,and went up to his bed room.

Gaara went into the kitchen,and opened the fridge.A grin spread out across is face.The red head grabbed a bowl of strawberries's,and cherries's mixed.A bottle of chocolate,and a can of whip cream.He shut the fridge,grabbed a small bowl of the counter,and went up to Sasuke's room.

----Sasuke's room----

Naruto sat down on Sasuke's bed,and sighed.

"I hope they're not talking about me. All well, i guess i better start studying with out them."Naruto said to himself.

He then got up,and grabbed some text book's off of Sasuke's desk,went back over to the bed, sat down and began to study.

----Outside Sasuke's room----

Both Gaara and Sasuke arrived at Sasuke's bedroom door at about the same time.

They gave each other a devilish grin,and Sasuke slowly opened the door.

They opened the door to find Naruto lying on the bed, facing the wall away from them.

Gaara went over the desk,and quietly set his things down,and followed Sasuke over to Naruto.

The blond boy was quietly studying,and did not here the other two come into the room.

In fact it wasn't until the red,and raven headed boy's pounced on him,did he realize they were there.

"Hey! What the hell is going on!" The blond yelled out in surprise.

The other two boy's ignored the blond,and Gaara sat on Naruto, straddling his hip's.

Gaara took the hand cuff's from Sasuke.The red head gave the raven a weird look.

"What? I think they are cute." The raven protested.Gaara just shook his head,and leaned over,took Naruto's wrist's and pulled them up toward's the top of the bed.

The red head then proceeded to hand cuff the blond's hands together,around the bed post so he couldn't't break free.

While Gaara was busy with Naruto's hands,Sasuke got his rope,graped a pocket knife out of his table drow,and cut the rope in two half's.

When the knife was put away,Sasuke took one of Naruto's ankle's and tied it to the bed post with the rope.He did the same to the other ankle.

When they were done,Gaara and Sasuke both got off of the bed, and looked at their blond friend.(Naruto still has his cloths on,his hands are hand cuffed together above his head,with purple hand cuff's.His legs were spread apart,tied with rope on both side's of the bed.)

Gaara and Sasuke turned toward's each other and smiled.

"Sasuke,would you do us the pleasure of getting a good...strip song,while i rid are sexy blond of his clothing?"

Sasuke nodded."Of course Gaara.I have the perfect song in mind to."

Sasuke once again pulled out his pocket knife,and handed it to Gaara.

The red head took the knife from the raven,and turned it toward's his blond.

Naruto watched both of the boy's with interest.

"Gaara what are you going to do with that knife?" The blond asked.

The red head just looked at him, and once again proceeded to straddle the blond.

----Meanwhile----

Sasuke went over to his stereo,after handing his pocket knife to the red head, and began rummaging threw his large collection of c.d.'s,looking for a certain one.

----Back to Gaara -n- Naruto----

Gaara leaned down,and captured his lip's with Naruto'.

With out thinking twice,the blond boy kissed back.He ran his tongue over Gaara's bottom lip,asking for entrance.

The red head smiled,but did not let the blond in. Instead,he took the knife and used it to cut Naruto's shirt,and take it off of him.

When the shirt was laying on the floor beside the bed in shred's.Gaara moved his mouth down Naruto's jaw line to his neck.

He licked,and nipped at the blond boy's neck.

The red head grinned when the blond let out a moan.

Gaara's tongue traveled down to Naruto's chest,were he took one of the blond's nipple's into his mouth.

Naruto let out a gasp,when he felt Gaara's teeth on his nub.

The red head began sucking on the nipple,then released it,and did the same thing to the other neglected one.

----Sasuke----

Sasuke couldn't't help but shudder when he heard the blond moan.

The raven turned around and almost dropped the c.d.'s he was holding.

The sight he was seeing made his already tight pant's even tighter.

He just watched as a shirtless,sexy Naruto was being molested by a hot -n- sexy red head.

Sasuke quickly turned back around and found the c.d. he was looking for.

"I'v found it Gaara. Now hurry up."

He called out to the red head,as he put the c.d. in his stereo,and turned it on.

----Gaara -n- Naruto----

The red head lifted his head.

"Fine.Fine." He responded to the raven.

The red head moved his knife down to the blond's pant's,then he cut them and his boxer's.

Once the blond's pant's and boxer's laid in shred's with his shirt,Gaara got off of Naruto and stood there admiring his work.

Naruto's member was standing at attention, and sweat started to cover his body.

Sasuke came up and stood beside Gaara. They stared at each other,and grinned.

Then the music began to play.

'Come with me,  
Into the tree's,  
We'll lay on the grass,  
And let hour's pass.'

Naruto stared wide eye's, as both boy's slowly,and teasingly began to rid themselves's of their shirts.

'Take my hand,  
Come back to the land,  
Let's get away,  
Just for one day.'

Sasuke and Gaara were smiling seductively. They turned and faced each other. Gaara leaned in close to Sasuke, and licked his cheek. Sasuke,blushed,then leaned in,and gently ghosted his lip's across Gaara's.

'Let me see you,  
Stripped.'

The raven and the red head, began to unbutton, and unzip each other's pant's, then pull them off each other.

'Metropolis,  
Has nothing on this,  
You're breathing in fume's,  
I taste when we kiss.'

The red head and the raven, grabbed each other's hip's, and pulled each other, so they were closer.They were inch's apart, and then they began grinding their hard on's against the each other's.

'Take my hand,  
Come back to the land,  
Where everything's our's,  
For a few hour's.'

Naruto's erection was demanding attention.He struggled against his restraint's,but with no such luck,he was still stuck.His shaft was dripping with pre cum.

'Let me see you,  
Stripped.'

Gaara went down on his knee's, and began to slowly take Sasuke's black boxer's off, revealing his hard member.

'Let me hear you,  
Make decision's,  
Without you'r television,  
Let me hear you speaking,  
Just for me.'

The red head,licked the pre cum off of the raven's shaft, making him shudder, and let out a moan.

'Let me see you,  
Stripped.'

Sasuke brought Gaara back up, then he began to go down on his knee's.His tongue slowly ran down the red head's stomach, as the raven took off his crimson boxer's. The red head let out a moan, as Sasuke's lip's lightly brushed over the head of his erection.

'Let me hear you,  
Make decision's,  
Without you'r television,  
Let me hear you speaking,  
Just for me.'

Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up. A ow groan escaped the blond's lip's. Both the red head, and the raven turned toward's the bed and grinned."It seem's we have been neglecting are little blond." The raven said."So it seem's." The red head replied.

'Let me see you,  
Stripped.'

The music slowly died down,and the two now naked boys, started walking over to their equally naked, and tied up blond friend.

When they got to the bed, Gaara climbed up and straddled the blond boy's hip's, grinding their hard on's together, making them both scream, and Moan from the friction.

Sasuke grabbed their 'goodies's' and set them down beside the blond.

Gaara moved off of Naruto's hip's and grabbed the whip cream, just as the next song began to play.

'Hanging around downtown by myself,  
And i had so much time to sit and think about myself,  
And then there she was,  
Like double cherry pie,  
Yeah there she was,  
Like disco superfly.'

The red head grinned as he began to cover the blond's member in the delicious white treat. The red head switched the whip cream for the chocolate , and began to pour chocolate all over the blond's chest,and stomach.

'I smell sex and candy here,  
Who's that launching in a chair,  
Who's that casting devious stairs in my direction,  
Mama this surely is a dream,  
Yeah mama this surely is a dream.'

Gaara replaced the chocolate,grabbed a cherry, and a strawberry. He put the cherry on Naruto's whip cream covered shaft. Then he ran the strawberry down the blond's chocolate covered chest.

'Hanging around downtown by myself,  
And i had too much caffeine and i was thinking about myself,  
And then there she was,  
In platform double sway,  
Yeah there she was,  
Like disco lemonade.'

Gaara put half of the chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth, and leaned over to Sasuke, who took the other half into his mouth.When their lip's touched,they bit into the strawberry and pulled away.

'I smell sex and candy here,  
Who's that launching in a chair,  
Who's that casting devious stair's in my direction,  
Mama this surely is a dream,  
Yeah mama this surely is a dream,  
Yeah mama this surely is a dream.'

Naruto began to drool at the sight of the two boy's kissing each other.Both the red head, and the raven turned and stared at the blond.

'I smell sex and candy here,  
Who's that launching in a chair,  
Who's that casting devious stair's in my direction,  
Mama this surely is a dream,  
Yeah mama this surely is a dream,  
Yeah mama this surely is a dream,  
Yeah mama this is lost in my dreams.'

"Naruto.It seem's i have made a mess on you.Sasuke,would you help me clean him up?" The red head purred in a seductive voice.

The raven gave him a devilish grin.

"I would be delighted." He responded.

Both boy's got on either side of the tied up blond, and went to work.

Sasuke lowered his head and slowly began licking the blond's chocolate covered chest.

When the raven came to one of Naruto's nipple's, he took it into his mouth and began to gently suck on it.

Naruto moaned out in pleasure as the raven molested him with his tongue.

Sasuke finished with that nub and moved on to the other other neglected one.

The raven continued cleaning the blond boy's chest,then moved down to his stomach, were he licked and nipped at the flesh, earning pleasurable moan's and scream's from the tied up blond boy.

While Sasuke was busy with Naruto's chest,Gaara got to work on the delicious treat between the blond's legs.

The red head licked his lip's then lowered his head.

First thing the red head did was use his tongue to take off the cherry and put it into his mouth.

He grabbed the stem between two finger's clamped his mouth shut, and pulled the cherry's stem out of the cherry.

He discarded the cherry stem and finished off the cherry, before he got back to work on the whip cream covered erection.

The red head ran his tongue down the hard member,lapping up the whip cream.

He completely cleaned Naruto's shaft,of the delicious white substance.

Gaara moved back up to the head of the blond's erection and nipped at it.

The red head smiled when he heard Naruto scream in pleasure.

Gaara then took the blond's shaft into his mouth,but not deep throating him,not yet anyway.

Instead,he began teasing the blond,by lightly sucking on his member.

Gaara felt the blond's hip's trying to push more of his erection into his mouth,but his attempts were useless,when Sasuke's weight had his hip's pinned down.

The red head decided to take pity on his blond lover,so he completely engulfed his shaft.

Once the blond was completely sheathed inside of the red head's mouth,Gaara began to hum,and suck on him hard.

With Sasuke molesting the blond's chest,and Gaara doing wonder's to his member,Naruto didn't last very long.

So when Gaara began messaging his ball sack,while deep throating him,that was enough to push him over the edge.

Gaara felt the blond's climax coming,so he pulled his head back a little so he wouldn't't choke when Naruto had his orgasm.

Just a few second's after Gaara had pulled back slightly,Naruto had released his seed into his lover's mouth.

Once Naruto was done releasing,Gaara swallowed,and licked up the rest that had slid down the blond's shaft.

When the red head pulled back,and sat up,he had a triumph-et look on his face.

The raven looked at the red head,and smiled.

Sasuke leaned over and licked a bit of cum off of Gaara's chin.

"You taste good Naruto.But look you'r still hard.Gaara,it seem's you didn't do that good of a job." The raven said teasingly.

The red head pouted.

"Well maybe he need's more then a good blow job.What do you say Sasuke? Do you think you can fuck him,while i fuck you?"

"I don't know.Why don't we try and find out."

They grinned at each other,and began to let Naruto free of his restraints.

Once the hand cuff's and rope were discarded onto the floor,Naruto pressed his lip's to Sasuke's in a passionate kiss.

Gaara smiled and ran his hand's up both the blond,and the raven's chest's.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto,and brought his lips to Gaara's.

They kissed deeply,until Gaara pulled away and kissed Naruto.

All three boy's stared at each other panting.

The raven brought three finger's to the blond's mouth.

"Suck." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto did as he was told.Making sure they were completely coated with saliva.

Sasuke pulled his finger's out and brought them to the blond's entrance.

The raven looked at the blond who nodded.

Sasuke inserted one digit into Naruto's ass,then he inserted the second,then the third.

Naruto winced in pain when the raven began stretching him.

The red head reached into the top drow of the night stand,and pulled out a small bottle.

He opened it and squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his finger's,then set the bottle aside.

Gaara spread the lube over his finger's then brought them to the raven's entrance.

With out warning,the red head inserted two digit's followed by the third,and began stretching Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted out in pain when Gaara started stretching him.

The red head plunged his finger's deep into the raven,searching for his sweet spot.

Once Gaara found Sasuke's prostate,and hit it,he made the raven see white star's,and his mouth came open in a silent pleasurable scream.

When the raven had his prostate struck,he went deeper into the blond hitting his bundle of nerve's making him see hot white flash's and wither in pleasure.

The red head pulled his digit's out of the raven and said boy pulled his out of the blond.

Gaara laid Sasuke down on his back,grabbed the lube,put some on his hand,then some on the blond's,and set it back down.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's lust filled eye's as he began to slowly cover the raven's member with the lubricant.

The raven shut his eye's,bit down on his lower lip,and try-ed not to buck his hip's into the blond's hand.

The red head also began to lubricate his own shaft.He screwed his eye's shut in a desperate attempt not to let put a moan.

The red head stopped then he laid a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Naruto stepped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.He turned his head,to see Gaara,who nodded at him.The blond nodded back,then they both looked at the raven,who also nodded.

So the red head graped the raven's hip's and lifted them off of the bed.

Then he positioned his hard member at Sasuke's entrance.

The blond swung a leg over Sasuke's waist,and positioned himself so the raven's erection was resting just outside of his entrance.

All three boy's nodded to each other.

Gaara began to slowly push inside of Sasuke,while Naruto slowly began to lower himself onto Sasuke's shaft.

They all moaned out in pleasure.

Naruto was the first to start moving.

He leaned forward and began moving up and down,searching for his special spot.

Once he found it,he screamed out in pleasure.

The red head started pulling out,then he would push back in slowly.

When he found Sasuke's prostate,he hit hit and listened to the raven moan.

Sasuke was moaning and withering in pleasure,as Gaara pounded into him,and while Naruto rode him.

"God...Naruto...you'r so...tight...fuck" Sauske said in between his screaming.

"Fuck...so are...you Sasuke." Gaara said in between his moaning.

"S-Sasuke...i-i need to...g-go faster." Naruto said while panting.

The red head heard the blond,so he picked up his past.Slamming into the raven which in turn made him buck his hip's up,meeting Naruto.

The blond began to speed up.

All three of the boy's body's were sweat covered.

They're scream's and moan's of pleasure were rising with their body heat.

----Meanwhile----

Kakashi and Iruka were walking past Sasuke's place,when they heard some scream.

"What the hell was that?" Iruka asked.

"That sound's like it might be Naruto." Kakashi responded,not even bothering to look up from his perverted book.

They heard another scream.

"They might be studying.I remember Naruto saying something about studying over at Sasuke's one day."

"Oh Iruka.I don't think they are studying."

"Oh what do you know? Come on.Let;s go see how they are doing."

"I'm telling you Iruka.They are not studying."

The brown haired man just ignored him and knocked on the door.

When no one answered,he try-ed again but this time the door creaked open.

So Iruka,and Kakashi stepped inside.

"Hello? Sasuke? Naruto? Anyone home?" Iruka called out.

The brown haired man started to go up stair's,followed by the silver haired man,who still had his nose stuck in his book.

The closer the two men got to the raven's bed room,the louder the screaming and moaning got.

Once they reached the door,Iruka gulped and slowly opened it.

The brown haired man gasped at the sight of the three boy's,as they screwed each other.

"See i told you they were not studying." Kakashi whispered to a blushing Iruka.

For once the silver haired man was not reading his book.

"Come on Iruka.Let's go some place more...privet,and leave these three alone."

Iruka turned to protest,but went silent when he seen the lust full look in the other's eye.

The silver haired man,dragged the speechless brown haired one out of the raven's house.

----Back to the threesome----

Sasuke was getting close to his climax.

So he grabbed the blond's erection and began pumping in time with their thrusting.

Naruto felt the pressure building up inside of him and with a few more stroke's from Sasuke,that was all he needed.

The blond came screaming Sasuke's name,while spilling his scenes all over both of their stomach's.

As Naruto's orgasm hit,his muscle's tighten around the raven's member,and that was all he needed.

Sasuke came inside of the blond screaming Gaara's name.

Gaara was pushed over the edge when Sasuke's climax hit.The raven's muscle's clenched on his shaft,and after a few more thrust's he also came inside the raven calling both of the boy's name's.

Naruto got off of Sasuke,while Gaara pulled out of the raven.

All three boy's collapsed next to each other,panting and breathing hard.

"So...Naruto...are you...going to forget to do laundry...when it's you'r turn again?" The red head had some how managed to say.

"Well,if it...mean's...i get...another punishment like this...you bet you'r sweet ass i will." The blond responded.

All three boy's laughed before they fell asleep in each other's arm's.

Night--X X temporarily dead from blood loss.-

Gaara--ZZZ Sleeping with Sasuke and Naruto-

Itachi--wipe's drool from mouth-Well look's like i'm the only one.Ok well the first song was called 'stripped' by 'rammstein' the second one was called 'sex and candy' by 'marcy play ground' Hope you enjoyed it.Night worked very hard on this.Review and tell her how it was.Also she has a poll up for the next oneshot,go and vote for the next one you'd like to read.Take care and hope you enjoyed reading it.


	3. Info about sequl to photobooth

I am working on a sequel to photobooth.Since you guys(meaning everybody) Liked it so much,i decided to write a sequel.It's called Twister.It's a foursome between GaaxNaru-ItaxSasu.It will contain truth or dare,and strip twister(it's like the original twister,but with a twist) and the foursome as well.If you have anything that you would like to happen,let me know and i will add it,and give you full credit for your idea(s).I should have it posted up by next month.When i get it posted,i will let you know,by posting another one like this(another info chapter on photobooth).Take care,and hopefully i will have it posted up soon.

My computer's power sorce died and i dont have enough money to get a new one yet.Please forgive me for such a long update,but the wait will be worth it i promise you that much.But please -gets on knees,and starts begging- forgive me.


	4. good news,bad news,good news

I have some good news, some bad news, and some more good news.

The good news is, that a have a new computer.

The bad news is, that I don't have internet yet.

The good news is, that I will be getting internet next Friday.

So twister will be updated, next Friday, but no later than Saturday.

I know it's horrible that you have to wait a little more than a week, I don't like making you have to wait, but I'm forced to.

Just don't kill me for it. It'll be worth the wait. I promise. It's very long, and is full of yaoi smut. I also have some great fic coming real soon.

One is another ItaxNaru Christmas fic, called "Hello Santa" For those who enjoyed "Things to do Christmas ornaments" So keep an eye out. It'll get posted some time in December. If you would like anything special to happen in "Hello Santa" Let me know, and I will make sure to add them for you.

I am sorry about these late updates. Forgive me please.


	5. It is posted!

It is done! I have updated at last, and I'm excited, and exhausted. Please enjoy twister.

You can find it by going to Gaara x Naruto, rated M, complete.

Or by going to my page, and clicking on twister.

If you don't mind, now that I have updated at last, I am going to go rest, and disappear for a few days.


End file.
